


【Arthurm/AO/PWP】阁楼上的王后

by xiazijunOwO



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※......成王败后？※无脑车，孕期车，带球跑※私设有，OOC有请注意





	【Arthurm/AO/PWP】阁楼上的王后

Arthur在海边的高岸上建造了一座屋子，一座朴实无华的屋子。

相比于海底的亚特兰蒂斯宫殿来说，这儿就像废弃的危房。石块堆砌的墙壁粉刷了一层海蓝的色彩，上面绘制着海底的美景以及两个相拥的男人。

Arthur的房子布置的十分简洁，面朝大海的方向是一扇大大的落地窗，太阳的暖色和冷月的光辉都能透过大块的玻璃洒落进屋内。将落地窗打开，向外纵身一跃便可抵达海洋深处。除去落地窗外，柔软的沙发，新购入的大屏电视，小型的吧台及酒柜上摆满的不同酒类组成了房屋的底层。玄关的左侧是木质的旋转楼梯，木梯连接着阁楼，顺着阶梯向上便能一眼看清阁楼的全貌。

阁楼只有一扇圆窗，下面摆放着一张明显过大的床，床对面靠墙的位置是一个大大的水箱，那几乎快占据了阁楼的2/3，里面只养了一尾鱼。

一尾人鱼——来自亚特兰蒂斯王族的人鱼。

Orm趴在水箱的边缘休憩，漂亮的金发由于长期的未打理而长至肩胛部位，这给他冷硬俊美的脸庞添上一丝柔软。他裸露着上半身，腹部隆起一个球形弧度，再往下便被银色细鳞覆盖包裹，腿的位置化为银色的纤长鱼尾，在水中轻微摆动。

他怀孕了，并且在这小小的阁楼呆了将近五个月，Arthur告诉他这会成为他们的家，Orm对此嗤笑不已，他可不会在陆地上生活，他肚子里的东西也不过是被迫孕育。自他败在Arthur手下后，亚特兰蒂斯的政阁便宣布了他的罪行及应受惩罚，他本应该被囚禁在海底牢狱之中直到刑满释放，但他的母亲Altanna却向政阁坦白他是一个非常稀有的极佳孕体，不应该受到如此严重的惩罚。

这让政阁的那帮子人产生了令他暴怒的想法，他们想让他给Arthur生下孩子成为王后！他以为Arthur会拒绝这样的天方夜谭，结果他居然点头答应了，Orm在错愕之中与前来找他谈谈的Aruthur发生了争执斗殴，并且他在与Arthur的肢体摩擦中位居下风，然后被Aruthur剥下裤子，粗壮的阴茎破开从未有人进入过的肉穴直至他极易怀孕的子宫。

一发即中。

他开始孕吐，从脚趾开始，他的脚背，脚踝以及小腿都覆上了一层薄薄的细鳞，一开始他并未在意，结果鳞片覆盖的面积逐渐变大，他的双腿也渐渐并拢，最后变为银色的美丽鱼尾。他从不知晓亚特兰蒂斯人怀孕期间会以人鱼姿态显现。

Altanna来看过他，她确信只有Orm怀孕时会呈现人鱼状态，这有点类似返祖，Arthur得知此事后便强硬的将Orm带回了陆地，他认为应该由自己来照顾孕期脆弱的Orm。

Arthur不放心海底那群谋臣。

好在Orm的人鱼状态在胎儿稳定后便解除，他可以自由的变换下身的形态，Arthur为他建造了一所房屋，因为害怕他的逃跑而将他留在了阁楼里。Arthur太了解他了，就算挺着肚子也一定会想法设法逃离，所以Arthur不得不花费大半时间在这里，所幸Orm并没有透露出想要逃离的样子。

Arthur如同往常一般爬上阁楼，当他看见休憩状态的Orm时，性欲便直接的反应在了他的老二上，他太久没有和Orm做过了，以往他都会跳进大海令自己冷静，但现在Orm已经怀孕五个月，胎儿已基本稳定了下来，他可以适当的和Orm亲热一些。

Orm察觉到了Arthur的接近，他睁开眼看向Arthur，纯粹的蓝色眼眸倒映出Arthur的身影，Arthur太爱他这双眼了，于是他俯身亲吻Orm的眼角，粗粝的舌面描绘着Orm的眼眉，并留下湿滑的水渍，Orm嫌弃的推开Arthur。

“不要这样舔我，像宠物。”

Arthur弯下腰身，将Orm从水箱里抱出来，“那我换一种方式。”

他将Orm轻轻放到另一侧的床上，褪去自己不多的衣物，然后再次贴近Orm，从Orm的下颏至喉结，他一一舔舐而过，然后是因孕期而轻微涨起的奶子，Orm的奶子隆起一个半圆的弧度，不算大，但十分诱人，Arthur极尽所能地舔咬吮吸着那处，淅沥色情的水渍声让Orm面颊发热，他能感觉到Arthur的舌尖在他的乳头周围打转，而且还时不时大力吮吸，像是要将他本就酸胀的奶子吸出奶。

Orm不由自主的摆弄着腰身，身处孕期的他太容易动情了，他难耐的喘息着，Arthur像是没有发现一般，他轻柔的托住Orm因怀孕而变粗的腰身，舌尖自Orm的乳头向下滑动，直到Orm的肚脐位置，Orm尖叫出声，Arthur发现Orm鱼尾上隐秘的那片磷微微翘起敞开，他伸手将鳞片拨开，便看见了里头湿滑蠕动的穴肉。

但这个形态不适合他们现在的性爱，他俯身贴向Orm的耳边，呼出的热气令Orm耳垂染红。

“Orm，变回来吧。”

Orm拒绝不了他，Arthur身上的雄性气息令他不由自主的臣服，他变回了腿，屁股早已湿滑一篇，穴里头的水止不住的溢出，他喘着气，从床上撑起来，他环住Arthur的脖颈侧身与Arthur对换了位置。

“我在上面，不然会压倒肚子。”

Arthur很乐意见到这样主动的Orm，所以他任由Orm将他压倒跨坐在他身上，他早已挺立的阴茎由于Orm的动作而不时滑进Orm的股沟。黏腻的液体将Arthur的阴茎打湿，好几次他都堪堪从Orm的穴口滑过，他又硬了几分。反观Orm，早就因为得不到想要的东西而扭动身躯喘息。Arthur忍受不住了，他固定住Orm小幅度摆动的腰，然后猛一挺胯将阴茎送进Orm体内。

紧致温热的肠道差点让Arthur直接射精，穴肉紧紧包裹着他，他稳了稳神才缓慢的抽动，他的每次动作都带出一些Orm的肠液，他的下腹亦被打湿，晶亮一片。

很快他便控制不住的狠狠操弄Orm，Orm白皙肥厚的臀肉与他的下腹相交发出‘啪啪’声。

“不...不行...顶，嗯啊...顶到了....”

Orm的呻吟在Arthur耳中都是性爱的助长，他将自己的阴茎大力捅入Orm的穴，百来下后他狠狠顶入，堪堪顶到宫口位置，他射了出来，将Orm的肠道填满。

Orm从他身上跌落下来，他手疾眼快地搂住Orm，然后再Orm的气息中被困意卷走。

当Arthur睡着时，Orm睁开了疲惫的眼，他轻轻地起身，小心翼翼的沿着阁楼的楼梯向下走去，圆月被云掩盖，Orm走到了底层，他打开了落地窗，头也不回的纵身跃下。

月亮再次展露全貌，月光下只有被风吹起的窗帘轻微作响。


End file.
